Googly Eye: The Night Guru
"Googly Eye the Night Guru", often stylized as "Googly-Eye: The Night Guru", is the 39th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 24, 2012. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On July 10, 2012, "Googly Eye the Night Guru" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Jungle Animals. In this episode, the Kratt brothers borrow Aviva's night-vision goggles before they are finished, because their headlamps died out while they were pursuing a tarsier. But not long after spending time with a tarsier troop, the goggles fail. Without any real sources of light and their Creature Pods, the Kratt brothers decide to learn how the nocturnal tarsier is able to see in the dark so they can return to the Tortuga. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers find a slow loris in a dark area. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are running around the Indonesian rainforest, pursuing a creature which turns out to be a tarsier, which Martin names Googly Eye. They continue pursuing him until their headlamps die out, and they fall into the Tortuga. They charge their Creature Pods and headlamps, and then, Aviva presents them two pairs of night-vision goggles. The brothers want to use them so they can continue pursuing Googly Eye, but Aviva says that they are still incomplete. After she exits the room, the Kratt brothers take the goggles and Chris leaves a note. Later, they find Googly Eye and follow him to a tree, where there is a family of tarsiers. Aviva wakes up in the middle of the night to continue her work on the night-vision goggles, when she becomes enraged after noticing that the brothers took them. She and Koki also notice that they forgot their Creature Pods and headlamps, meaning that they have no backup light source or a way to communicate with them. After the tarsiers leave the home tree to hunt, Chris names one of the young tarsiers Googly Jr. Martin tries to hunt like a tarsier. He creeps upon a katydid, when his goggles die out. Chris's goggles die out as well, and the two fall into a water hole. While they try to find their way back to the Tortuga, Googly Eye pounces on Chris's shoulder, and they realize that their senses are adapting to the darkness. They then take advantage of these senses and their memory to find their way back to the Tortuga. As Jimmy flies the Tortuga, Aviva shines a searchlight over the forest canopy. The Kratt brothers soon see this searchlight, and the Tortuga lands near them. The Kratt brothers hand their night-vision goggles to Aviva, and Aviva forgives them. Then Googly Eye gives out a warning sound. To aid Googly Eye, Aviva gives the Kratt brothers Tarsier Discs. The Kratt brothers activate Tarsier Power as they drop down from the Tortuga. They follow a rustling sound coming from a bush, where Googly Jr. is hiding. A python threatens Googly Jr., but the tarsiers bite it, and it slithers away. At the end, the Kratt brothers summarize their adventure just before the sun rises. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers see the loris eat a cricket and a raspberry, proving that lorises are omnivorous. After talking about how lorises use poison as a defense, the loris sleeps. The Kratt brothers then lie in their sleeping bags, but not before they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Horsfield's Tarsier' (called Tarsier):Googly Eye, Googly Jr *Garden Katydid (called Katydid) *Proboscis Monkey *Brown Tree Snake (called Python) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Sunda slow loris (called Slow loris) * Verreaux's sifaka (called Lemur) * Gelada (called Monkey) * Common chimpanzee (called Ape) * Great horned owl * Madame Berthe's mouse lemur (called Lemur) * Spectral tarsier (called Tarsier) * Common field cricket (called Cricket) Trivia * Key facts and Creature Moments *A tarsier has long legs (which are longer than its body) and springy feet, which allow it to leap from tree to tree. References Gallery Bros in Trees 2.png|Chris and Martin between trees We're dealing with a Creature Magician.png|Chris and Martin think there is a magician that can be invisible. Bros and Googly Eye.png|Chris and Martin have just spotted Googly Eye. Aviva and Jimmy 3.png|Aviva is presenting Jimmy a mockup of an eye. Jimmy Looking in Eye.png|Aviva has just switched off light and Jimmy is looking into the eye mockup. Jimym Stuck in Eye.png|But, as Aviva switched on light, Jimmy is stucking into the pupil and he thinks that the eye mockup wants to eat him. 2 Problems.png|Chris and Martin have just fallen into the Tortuga and they are overstacked. Chris looking in Night Vision Google.png|Chris is looking through one of Aviva's Night Vision Goggles. Night Vison Goggles.png|Chris and Martin want to try out the goggles now,… Martin and Aviva.png|…but they arent finished yet. Bros with Googles.png|But Chris and Martin are still wearing the goggles. Googly eye Behind Chris and Martin.png|Chris and Martin are feeling observed because Googly Eye is behind them. There u r, Googly Eye!.png|Chris and Martin have just found Googly Eye for the second time. Martin Huh.png|Martin is saying "Huh?" Bros and Tarisiers.png|Chris is having one and Martin is having two tarsiers sitting on their heads. Angry Avia.png|Aviva is upset about Chris and Martin after reading Chris's note. Chris can't Reach.png|Chris is hovering in the air, but he will fall down (of course!). Ouch, r u okay, Chris.png|Chris is dizzy for a few seconds. Martin on Screen.png|On the large monitor, Aviva is showing how the human's (e.g. Martin's) eye works. Vision of the Night Vison Googles.png|Chris is watching a katydid through the Night Vision Goggles, but they will turn off in a few split seconds. They've found us!.png|Chris and Martin are happy that they found the Tortuga because they are illuminated by Aviva's searchlight. Aviva Angry at Bros.png|But Aviva is angry for a few seconds. Tarsier Bros.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Tarsier Power to find Googly Jr. Gasp! A Python.png|A python is theatening Googly Jr. Crew watching Jimmy.png|From left to right: Aviva, Martin in Tarsier Power, Chris in Tarsier Power and Koki are laughing while Jimmy is stucking into the eye mockup for the second time because the sunrise is coming. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes on home video